A Reaper's Touch
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: With the disappearance of human colonies in space one man is called to assist in the search for these colonies. However the person called in is not like your traditional ally. Packing in more firepower than any person alive and with a strange past that may come at a price. Journey with Naruto AKA Turmoil as he fights for organics that he himself once was imprisoned within. Rated M.


**Hey guys and girls.**

**Welcome back to a new fanfic made by yours truly.**

**So the other day I was scrolling through my extensive list of games I still have (My list of games is 92. That includes games like Black Ops 3 and WWII). And I found a game I thought I got rid of.**

**Mass Effect 1 - 3.**

**A series of games I thoroughly enjoyed. But then I got thinking. Why don't I create a fanfic with Mass Effect and Naruto? And then it clicked. I could do this, no. I can do this.**

**So here it is. My very first fanfic with Naruto and Mass Effect. A Reaper's Touch. In this one, Naruto will be a human with the power and implants of a Reaper. As well, the Reaper within him has completely assimilated and taken over Naruto's body, turning it into a vessel for the Reaper to inhabit.**

**However, due to Naruto's memories and past actions still logged inside the Reaper's mind, the Reaper will fight against its own kind. A Reaper that kills other Reapers. A Reaper-killer.**

**As well, there will be a harem list. This is it:**

**Samara - Mass Effect 2-3 (Main Pairing)**  
**Liara - Mass Effect 3**  
**Kasumi - Mass Effect 2-3**  
**Miranda - Mass Effect 2-3**  
**Tali - Mass Effect 3**  
**EDI - Mass Effect 3**

**I will have a default male Shepard in this fanfic and he will be romanced to Ashley. No changes either to the harem list. This will also take place in the Mass Effect 2 timeline. Then build into the Mass Effect 3 timeline.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Strange Ally.

**Flashback. POV.**

The feeling of coldness woke me up. As it stood, I didn't even know if that was possible. How could an advanced synthetic such as myself feel something so cold? It made no sense.

"This thing is massive. Such a marvel. Look at the sheer size of it. Enormous, yet beautiful."

I heard a voice outside. It's too dark. My ocular sensors are damaged yet thermal readings paint them to be directly on me. What is going on? How dare they tread on me without knowing what I am?

**End flashback. Normal POV.**

Sitting at a bar on the Citadel, a man with a black hood pulled over his head looked at the glass before him. A small bit of a liquid he identified as ryncol in the glass was left.

As it turned out, humans couldn't stomach this stuff as it would mess them up beyond imagine. Good thing he wasn't human. Sure he had a stomach, but it was no longer organic, rather synthetic.

He remembered everything. All the way back from when he was first discovered all the way until now. He was considered a man who would put fear into the most battle hardened individual. A devil. A man whom people refused to associate with. All but one.

And she made it specifically clear she didn't want to see him ever again. She made that very clear after she found out her daughters were monsters. She blamed him for it. He didn't want to do anything to jepordize the relationship further, so he left.

He soon became a fugitive. A merc for hire. And a criminal with a bounty on his head. People would often hire him, but then backstab him to try and collect the bounty. But thanks to his, unique abilities, he always escaped. He was the best of the best. Enemies would tremble at the mere mention of his name due to his brutality and how he'd butcher enemies. Earning him the nickname The Human Reaper.

However, there was one thing he yearned for more than anything. It was the constant weight of his actions. He had accomplished everything his once vessel ever wanted. Even carrying on with his dying wish. But he wanted to soothe things over with his lover. Better known as ex-lover. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was. How that when he left her, it tore him apart inside.

But as he continued his thoughts, they were disturbed when some people decided to get brave and challenge him.

"Hey chum." barked one of the three.

"I'm busy." responded the one drinking ryncol.

"You have a bounty on your head." chimed the second.

"So what?" responded the ryncol drinker changing his tone to a venomous one.

"How about you come with us. We don't wanna get rough with you." chuckled the third.

"How about you fuck off. And I drink in peace." barked the man getting irritated.

The first didn't like the ryncol drinker's attitude and grabbed the ryncol bottle. Raising it up, he smashed it on the man's shoulder and then stabbed the broken bottle into the man's back.

Chuckling for a bit at what he thought was an easy win. He soon stopped his laugh when he saw the ryncol drinker slowly getting up. Completely unphased by the stab wound.

"You've made three mistakes." growled the man.

"First, you disturbed me from my drinking." he growled further as he turned his hand into a blade.

"Second. You decided to take on a job that you should've ignored." he spat as he drew his arm back into a swing.

"And third..." he trailed as he swung making their heads roll off their shoulders as if they were never even connected there to begin with. "...you should've come with more idiots. For no one challenges I. Naruto Uzumaki without either a ten man cell or a whole fucking army. Three people? You insult me."

And with that said. The man now known as Naruto walked out the bar while also paying for the broken bottle and for any damage he did while killing the three idiots. Walking to his apartment in Zakera Ward, Naruto headed to the bathroom and pulled out the broken bottle.

After pulling off his cloak and shirt, he turned around and found Nano-machines already repairing the wound. The speed the repairing was going at was enough to be seen. Wounds like these were nothing. More complex wounds were slightly tougher. But then again, he had something his former vessel called a Limit Break. The last time he used this...Limit Break...was when he was working with some mercs. A 20 man cell. After the mission they decided to send down a missile from the ship orbiting the planet that could wipe out 10 cities in one shot.

Naruto took it head on and survived. The only thing left was a skeleton. He activated Limit Break and his body was back to normal in a matter of seconds. Though it does take quite the amount out of him, so he has to be careful. Sure he could survive a powerful missile, sure that also meant he could regrow limbs and such. Which meant that he was also immortal. But there was a limit. His Mass Effect Core. The source of his power. Should he expend too much is will be vulnerable to attacks. Which also meant he could die. But seeing that it will only happen when he uses his Limit Break, he was okay if he doesn't use it. Limit Break just boosts his stats to incredible heights. Similar to a berserk mode.

But a knock to his door snapped him out of it. Grabbing a fresh shirt from the closet, Naruto opened the door and found a man there in armor accompanied by a rather beautiful babe and a battle hardened man. Looking at the one in the middle, Naruto just stood there.

"Go away." snapped Naruto glarring at the two.

"You The Human Reaper?" asked the man in the front.

"How do you know that name? More importantly. I want to know who the fuck you are. Depending on your answer, you may walk out of here...alive." snarled Naruto already getting ready to attack.

"My name is Commander Shepard. This is Miranda and Jacob." introduced the man in the middle now identified as Shepard.

"Great. That ticks one question off the list. Now how do you know my name?" growled Naruto already having his hand holding the door turn into claws.

"I'm with a group called Cerberus. We need your help." stated Miranda as if she had the confidence of God on her side.

"I see. Well, you can fuck off. Not interested." barked Naruto slowly closing the door in their faces.

"Samara." stated Jacob.

Naruto froze then and there. Turning back to them, he glared at the ebony skinned man.

"How do you know that name?" snarled Naruto his rage reaching new heights.

"We know of your relationship with her. We also know that you wish to mend the severed ties you had with her." stated Miranda trying to make the stern look on Naruto's face.

"Thin ice, cheerleader. Thin ice." spat Naruto shooting a dangerous look to Miranda.

"Help us with our problem. And we can garuntee you the ability to fix the mess you have with Samara." stated Shepard holding out a hand for Naruto to shake.

"You'd dare make a deal with me? The one feared by all?" scoffed Naruto.

"Human colonies are vanishing faster than we can intercept. We need all the help we can get. So yes, I am making a deal with you." stated Shepard standing his ground against the monster before him.

Naruto just stood there. He did want to soothe things with Samara. He owed her a reason why he walked out on her. He wanted to apologize with his life for ruining her like he did. He wanted to beg her to take him back. But at the same time, he had to help humans with their problems to do what he wanted to do.

Naruto didn't like humans. He didn't hate them. He justs didn't like how they kept stabbing him in the back. And yet, this human before him was striking a deal with him.

"You've got some nerve human." spat Naruto. "Making a deal with someone such as I. But if it means mending a severed bond, I'll help. For now."

And with that, Naruto shook Shepard's open hand. But not before turning his other hand into a plasma cannon and pointing it right in Shepard's face. This of course made the other two raise weapons to Naruto.

"But if you so much as double cross me. Or try and set me up. The first shot from this plasma cannon will be going into your head."

"Glad we could see eye to eye." spoke Shepard gesturing with his eyes to have Naruto look down.

Looking down, Naruto found a pistol resting right by his Mass Effect Core. Ceasing hostilities, Naruto smiled.

"Offer one hand but arm the other. You have piqued my interest human."

**Opening Song: Disciple - Once And For All.**

**And scene.**

**There you have the first chapter for A Reaper's Touch.**

**In case some of you are a bit slow, the title of this fanfic should give you an idea. But let me tell you. Naruto is a Reaper. A Human Reaper. But truth be told. It's not actually Naruto. The Reaper that has assimilated Naruto just uses his old vessel's name as a means of remembering him and continuing his dying wish to honor his name.**

**What is this preson's actual name? And what is his relationship with the one named Samara?**

**Stay tuned and find out in later chapters.**

**Chapter 2: Monster Onboard.**

**Coming soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please rate and review.**

**As well, check out my YT channel. BlackSpirit 101 is the name of my YT channel. It would mean a lot guys and girls.**

**BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
